Take a Byte
Take a Byte is a season 95 episode of HTFF. Plot On the road, Stamp is trying to fix his mail truck and find some help. A car then appears from behind of the truck, revealed to be Jauz and Byte. Jauz trying figures out the problem for a moment before Byte forcing him to get out of the car. Jauz then agrees and helps Stamp to fix his truck. Byte, who wait inside the car, begin to get bored and jumps out of the window. Jauz just finished fixing Stamp's truck and decided to get back to his car. Stamp begin to drives to somewhere meanwhile Jauz just realized that Byte is missing. He checks each part of his car, still can't find him, decided to search for him on the road. Stamp then stops in front of someone's house and open the mailbox. Byte suddenly pops out and bites Stamp's hand, much for his surprise. Stamp steps back from the mailbox while Byte is staring him. Stamp then decided to force Byte to get out. Meanwhile, Jauz's car broke down and decided to fix it by himself until he sees Stamp runs pass him with badly bitten hands and trying to get Byte off from bites his ear. Stamp then succeed free himself from Byte but ends up bumps into the hood of his truck, which is actually on fire(later shows inside the hood, revealed that Jauz fixed it with sticks). Stamp is burned alive, his smell and blood later trigger Jauz's carnivorous side. Buck and Chuck are seen inside their car and see something in front of them. Chuck tries to see it until Jauz suddenly jumps onto their car. He breaks the windshield before attacks Chuck meanwhile terrified Buck loses his focus on driving. Leif is seen at the side of the road and checks if there's any car before crosses the road. Right after he begin to walk, Buck and Chuck's car suddenly appears speeding and loses control. Leif luckily avoid the car until a tire flies and crushes his head. Meanwhile, Byte is landed in front of Poachy, who is hunting on crocodiles. He begin to shoot Byte but Byte quickly bites his hands. Jauz, distracted by the gunshot, decided to charges into Poachy. Meanwhile, Buck crashes into the tree before explodes. Poachy, in horror, tries to shoot Jauz but Jauz manages to jumps on him. His shot missed into Crompy's tire, who just fixed by Handy. Jauz begin his "death roll" to kills Poachy off but suddenly knocked out when a flying tire hit his head. Byte then decided to pulls him back into the car. Jauz then burps out Chuck's remains while being unconscious. Moral "One bite at a time. That's the way to solve problems!" In post-credits scene, Sheepy is seen walking and suddenly smells "grilled" Stamp, later triggers her carnivorous side. Poachy, survived the attack but loses his lower half, drags himself on the road until both Sheepy and Poachy meet. Poachy sighs in frustration before being mauled alive by Sheepy off-screen. Deaths *Stamp is burned alive on the hood of his truck. *Chuck is eaten by Jauz. *Leif's head is crushed by a tire. *Buck is died inside the explosion. *Poachy is mauled alive by Sheepy. (off-screen) Injuries *Stamp is bitten by Byte multiple times. *Jauz's head is hit by a tire. *Poachy is bitten by Byte before being attacked by Jauz. Destructions *Stamp's mail truck is broke down and later caught on fire. *Jauz's car is broke down. *The windshield of Buck's car breaks by Jauz before crashes and exploded into the tree. *Poachy shot into Chompy's tires. Trivia *This marks the debut of Jauz and Byte. *This is the first time Poachy tries to hunt crocodiles. *The tire that kills Leif and hits Jauz is actually came from Buck's car after loses controls. *The title is a pun on "take a bite". Category:Season 95 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes